


Vamps Nest

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Bloodlines [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Vamps Nest

Rowena was standing outside your hospital room, phone to her ear as she watched the doctors and nurses move about. While she had tried to convince you to a home birth, you wanted nothing to do with it. You’d fought like hell to come to a hospital. Leaving her muttering about ‘kids these days’. “Ah, finally.” She breathed when Dean picked up the phone.

“What do you want, you evil bitch?” He snarled, not in the mood at the moment to deal with her.

“Is that anyway to talk to the grandmother of your newborn daughter, Winchester?” She asked.

Dean was quiet for a moment. “She had the baby?” He asked.

Sighing, Rowena rolled her eyes. “Aye.” She said, sounding bored. “Just last night. I’d assume you want to come meet the lass?” Rowena asked, an amusement in her voice.

“I’m not exactly in the best shape at the moment.” He ground out. “I’m in the middle of being stitched up.” He told her.

“So, tomorrow?” She asked, unphased by the sounds of discomfort coming from the other end of the call. “I’d ask Fergus to lend a hand, but it seems my dear daughter may have upset him the other day.” Rowena sighed dramatically. “Such a sensitive lad.”

“As much as I just love listening to your family issues, I’m a bit busy!” Dean insisted. “Text me the damn info for the hospital. And I swear to God you better not call me again before I get there.” He snapped.

“She’s being released tomorrow afternoon, so be quick. Or I will call you to tell you.” With that, she hung up and made her way back to your bedside. “How’s the little lass?” She smiled down at the sleeping bundle in your arms.

You chuckled sleepily. “Perfect.” You brushed your finger over her small cheek. “Absolutely perfect.” Taking a deep breath, you looked up at your mother. “Is he coming?” You asked, almost fearful that he wasn’t.

She tucked some hair behind your ear and kissed your forehead. “Don’t you worry, my love.” She assured you. “He’ll be here tomorrow.” Sitting up, she quickly texted Dean the info, reminding him it was rude to come empty handed.

“Did you threaten him?” You asked with a small smile.

“I swear I did no such thing.”

* * *

Dean stood outside your hospital door, holding a small pink bunny in his hands. Taking a deep breath, he walked in. “Hey.” He said awkwardly.

You looked up, your eyebrows raising. “What the bloody hell happened to you?!” You asked, noting how banged up he looked. “Did Fergus send his goons after you?”

He chuckled lightly. “Uh, no.” Dean shook his head. “Vamps nest about 6 hours east.” He explained, moving more towards your bed. “What’s her name?” He asked, motioning to the little girl laying in your lap.

“Liliana Danielle.” You said lovingly, looking at her as she moved a bit. “Shall I call the nurse for the paternity test?” You asked, looking at him.

Chewing on his lip, he shook his head. “I can tell she’s mine.” He told you, shocking you. “I’ve seen pictures of me when I was born…”

You nodded. “Would you like to hold her?” You asked, not wanting to pressure him.

Dean’s green eyes shot to you. “Uh, you sure?” He asked. “I’m not exactly…dad material.”

“Such a change from before.” You chuckled, noting the confused look on his face. “I didn’t expect you to come. Me being what I am, and all.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m a lot of things. A dead beat dad won’t be one of them.” He told you honestly. “That’s just not in me.”

Carefully lifting her, you handed her over. “Meet your daughter. Liliana Danielle Winchester.” You told him. He set the bunny down on the bed and took her, holding her gently. “Now I can finish her paperwork. I left her last name blank.”

Dean smiled down at Liliana. “Hey, princess.” He rocked her a bit. “I’m your daddy.” He shook his head. “Never thought I’d say that…” You chuckled at that. “I’m a hunter, but don’t worry, I won’t hunt your mom.”

“Better not.” You muttered playfully, watching him with her as he walked around the room talking to her.


End file.
